


Solana's Story

by Izrah_and_Sly



Series: The Twin Saga [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universes, Angst and Feels, Anna Steals EVERYTHING, Drama, Family Feels, Fantasy, Fantasy World, LOTS of violence, Like I have to tone it down just so I can write it, Lots of Angst, Multi, Mystery, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revenge, Thievery, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is not going to have a very happy ending, Trust Issues, Twins, War, Yes its Plural, crazy people, makeshift family, mythical creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izrah_and_Sly/pseuds/Izrah_and_Sly
Summary: Anna Is on a quest for Revenge. She and her two phoenixes are searching for the lost Vutch'talei Nar, a weapon that can take the life of anyone with only two cuts. Along the way, she runs into the apprentice Arron who is searching for his lost master. The two hate each other but must get along to find that which they are seeking. Along the way though, they must fight through the war that is tearing apart the land and solve the mysteries of life itself.Summary is bound to change as i got no clue what im doing.





	Solana's Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to anyone who hath stumbled upon this chaotic work. this work has been in the makin for years and i finally decided to get this show on the road!
> 
> To those of you who have read the Girl who walks on the Shore, this is the story its apart of. If ya haven't read it, don't feel pressured to as things will be revealed...eventually. Who am i kidding go read that story, its relatively short unlike this eventual monstrosity that i am damn determined to finish. Curse school and life for gettin in the way!
> 
> Anyways... on with the story. Dont stress about things ya dont get yet, but dont be afraid to ask questions either. I'll answer any non-spoiler questions.

_Plick_

Small dark ruby drops hit the cold stones below.

_Plick_

More rubies fell as the girl stares at the one before her with her one good eye, the rest of her face frozen as if it was stunned by the recent events that befell her.

_Plick_

The girl’s body was shaking, where if was from the cold or the fear she couldn’t tell. If anything, it was probably a combination of both. She squeaks out a small trembling “why” at the one she trusted with all her heart, but that person just shattered it into pieces so small it was practically dust.

_Plick_

More drops streamed out of what remains of her right eye, flowing down in a resemblance of the tears falling from the still functioning eye and dripping off her cheeks in red rivers. Her body shuddered hard again, and her legs wobbled as if they had no mussels of bones. Even so, she wanted to run, to get away, to walk off this cold path and feel the warm grass under her feet again. She wanted to escape this nightmare, as she could not believe what just happened. But her legs staying in place, unable to escape the darkness.

_Plick_

This couldn’t be real. The blood flowing down her face couldn’t be real. The dagger and the dead merciless eyes of the one before her couldn’t be real either. This had to be a dream, a very horrible dream.

_Plick_

But, it wasn’t a dream.

_Plick_

It was real.

_Plick_

The drops continued to fall and bells began to ring, the sounds deafening to her ears in the quiet of the night.

_Plick_

More fell on her face.

_Plick_

Wait, her face. _Plick._ She put her hand up to her face and wiped some of it off. It was clear and sticky. Was that drool? Wasn’t there supposed to be blood. Where did this come from?

The young woman slowly began opening her eye, squinting at the bright light of the sun shining its rays into the entrance of the red sandy cave, the dream being forgotten and disappearing along with the shadows of the cold night. She brought her hand up to her face to wipe off the cooling slime she felt. When she wiped it off she brought her hand in front of her to examined it for a second until it finally clicked. She suddenly sat up and begun to glare at the culprit.

“ZEI!” she growled out loudly and giving the deadliest glare she could muster, “For the last time, there are better ways to wake people up than drooling on them!”

The culprit Zei, turned his head at her and gave a confused squawk until he saw the _victim’s_ expression and his smile dropped. He swung his head left and right looking for his sister Yaza in the hopes that she could bail him out, but he didn’t see her—lo and behold his sister disappeared in his time of great need—so Zei made the wise decision of the morning and flew out of the cave in a windstorm of crimson dust, with a woman screaming like a madman and running out into the hot sand in his wake.

Just outside the cave and hiding behind a column of wind torn rock was Yaza who was glad that she had managed to escape the morning chaos but exasperated with her brother’s antics. As much as she loves her brother she did not want to be a part of that.

0000000000000

After the morning fiasco, all three members of the ragtag group—the desert phoenixes Zei and Yaza and the young woman named Anna—made it back to the cave to enjoy their afternoon meal made up of various desert game that the three of them had caught in the past few hours and had cooked over the fire. Around them lay various baubles and trinkets that they have “collected” for the past month. Some of the mess was made of rich colored cloths and ornate fabrics along with various pieces of jewelry, fine clothes, and antiques. While the mess would have caught the eye of any weary traveler if they so happened to walk into the out-of-the-way cave, their eyes would have struck upon a more peculiar sight amongst the shining pieces if the valuables did not distract them too much. In the center of the glorious disaster was a mountain of various weapons that didn’t seem to fit. Some were inlayed with precious stone and metal and maybe would have matched with the rest if it was not for the overwhelming number of rusted and broken weapons that overshadowed the others. It was also next to this pile that a few weather-worn bags sat, filled with odds and end that held the appearance of being well used, obviously belonging to the young woman Anna.

Anna stood up after finishing her meal and walked over to the sparkling side of the rubble, she stared at the pieces before evaluating their worth and then she turned to her companions. “Yaza…Zei…” she turned to face each respectively with a serious tone “with what we have now I’m sure the townsfolk are fed up with us and will begin to hunt us down to reclaim their junk” she relayed to them. Suddenly she steeled her expression further and placed her hands on her hips “we can probably do one more errand run before we have to pack up and leave but once that’s done you guys need to make some decisions about what you want to keep and what we’ll leave behind.”

Both Yaza and Zei, who were tuning her out before, turned to her suddenly in shock. Anna hmphs at them for that “You can each barely carry me on your own, much less any extra baggage. When we leave, one of you will have to carry me while the other carries the essentials we need plus anything that we’re bringing with us to eventually sell and trade. At that point you guys won’t be able to carry much more, so keep the things you want to a minimum,” she stated with her eye narrowing at Zei in particular.

At that point, Zei turned his head away to escape her gaze and to plan out how to get away with keeping more of what he wants. Yaza gave a rumble that resembled laughter until Anna brought her gaze over to her as well. “You’re just as guilty Yaza, so I wouldn’t be laughing.” Yaza proceeded to give a huff at this and puffed out her feathers as she turned away to sort through her loot.

“Oh, don’t give me that Yaza, just sort through your stuff already so we can have time to plan our next run.” At this Yaza gave an indignant squawk before she began to sort through her belongings. She wonders when she became a mother figure for them when before they were only friends who had to depend on each other for survival.

Anna sighed at Yaza and Zei’s antics. The day has only just begun and already she is worn out. It is going to be a long day for her. She walks out of the cave and lets the red sand cover her feet, warming them from the cool rock inside the depths of the cave. She will miss this place, it was a much better camp compared to the others, a little crevice at the base of a mesa which burrowed deep into the earth. They had a lot of fun exploring it to the end and they managed to find large scratches along the walls from the previous occupant along with scattered bones in the back. They were glad the place was empty though and it served as a good refuge from the blistering suns during midday, but it did get rather chilly at night, so they had to make a fire to keep warm. She was worried about the nearby town seeing the light from the fire. But luckily, no one has yet to even come near to investigate. _Must be the giant rock for a mesa blocking the view._ She half-laughs at that.

She looks back out at the red expanse before her and begins to form a plan. She mumbles to herself “Hmm, which disguise should I go for, the poor beggar, the hapless foreigner, or the mysterious noble,” behind her she can her the racket of Yaza and Zei arguing over what theirs and she smiles and shakes her head, “those greedy birds, I guess I’ll let them decide since they will miss this place more than I do since the place was obviously a phoenix nest.” Her smile drops at this. Phoenixes live for a long time, if those bones they found were any indication of how long ago the phoenix left, then it or its young should still be around somewhere. All factors point to the nearby town paying either some mercenaries or soldiers to get rid of them.

“Its only a matter of time before they do the same to us,” she looks back at her friends in the cave to find that they are almost done sorting their belongings. She walks back in once they are done and goes over to the pile of clothes that is deemed as their disguises “Oi, Yaza…Zei, which do you two prefer: the poor lost soul who was tossed out by their family to live on the streets” she hold up a pair of dirtied rags for clothes for the two to examine, “the unfortunate foreigner who had their coin purse stolen by a petty pickpocket, or the mysterious noble who is looking for extravagant gifts for their estranged cousin’s new home in Shi’dalu,” she hold up some weird semblance of clothes that would pass as foreign to the townsfolk and an extravagant suit of robes that some of the higher nobility of the town would be jealous of.

Yaza and Zei both give squawk at the mysterious noble attire. Anna groaned at this “of course you would choose the hardest to put together one. I shouldn’t have let you guys pick.” She looks down at the clothes that they had chosen for her. As complicated as it was it was a beautiful set or robes. They were long and flowing, made up of several layers bright bold reds and blues. The fabric itself was nice and smooth; Anna didn’t know quite what it was, but she knew it was a great quality and normally would cost a fortune. Each piece had the edges embroidered with gold and silver thread and gemstones of a multitude of colors woven in to form pictures and patterns, with bells handing from the skirt and shawl pieces, which jingled as she moved. Luckily those pieces were part of the top layers and could be treated as removable accessories that she could take off to keep silent for stealth while still remaining covered.

She hoped that she would not have to remove those pieces, she was planning to sell this disguise at the next town, and those pieces being the most intricate of the set would easily double the value. But, if she had to leave them she would. She believed it was better to abort a mission than to be caught, and that belief has saved her on numerous occasions, especially when she first started this mess. If she wanted to keep the set, then she would have to plan around the lack of stealth she would have.

“Oi, you two,” Yaza and Zei turn from their giggles at their petty revenge and gave Anna their attention again, “I’m gonna get cleaned up, you pair of feather butts should probably get some more meat in your stomachs and stretch your wings before we get ready.” In response to this she gets a face for of squawks as their form of complaints. “I did not call you guys lizards, so quit the complaining already, we got a party to crash alright.”

The two phoenixes settled down for now and marched their way to the entrance of the cave to take off into the sky. Anna sighs and mutters “those two are such a handful.”

She begins to gather supplies for her bath, which consisted of soaps and oils that she had pilfered from the first few days of her visit here. She had originally planned to sell them, but when she discovered the underground pool at the very back of the cave, she decided to keep them and use them instead. The pool had become very handy for this destination. The town that the looted from was a merchant’s town, and while there were the fair share of street urchins that she could comfortably blend in with, there were also a high percentage of wealthy merchants and nobles who come and go. If she wanted to even fit in with that crowd, she couldn’t be looked looking like she rolled in the dirt.

The pool had saved them from having to sneak into houses of the local nobles and “borrowing” their baths and soaps instead. The place has saved them a lot of trouble and she hoped that they can find some semblance of a bath like area at their next destination. It was also very nice to just have the option to bathe whenever they felt like it, and the splash war she would have with Yaza and Zei were always fun.

Anna made her way down to the pool with her bath supplies and a lantern. She striped herself of her clothes and the cloth covering her eye and placed the clothes into a neat little pile by the lantern and oils. She submersed herself in the water and began to scrub off all the dirt and dust she had accumulated within the past few days. When she was done, she relaxed in the cool waters and began to formulate a plan.

0000000000000

The world was on fire as the suns set and cast their burning glow upon the sands of the earth. Below, as the suns set and relinquished their fiery hold on the world, the creatures of the day made their way home and the creatures of the night began to stir. In this twilight hour, predators hunted prey, they sought their food as they in turn sought shelter. All were wary of the shadows, for some it brought shelter and hiding from the gazes of the world, but for other it served as a trap for any unsuspecting victims; above all though, the shadows of the sky were the most feared for they brought with them a swift death to the creatures in the sands below.

Above the world of fire and shadows and casting their own sets of darkness upon the sandy world below, were the two phoenixes Zei and Yaza. Their sister Anna had sent them out to stretch their wings and fill their bellies, but the aspect of food only seemed to escape them. They had left to let Anna have room to think and plan, but they had needed the same as well. They soared high above the world letting the winds carry them.

 _“Yaza?”_ Zei’s voice was filled worry as he lifted his head to look over his shoulders at his sister. The two were flying side by side, long accustomed to the disturbances in the air that the other had made.

Yaza let out a soft trill to acknowledge her brother. The setting suns were facing their backs, casting their shadows far into the distance and its glow was setting their feathers and scales alight into a glowing gold.

_“I don’t know what it is exactly, but I have a feeling that something is going to happen tonight.”_

Yaza gave an affirmative rumble of her throat. _“I don’t know what it is either, whether it’s for good or for bad, but something is gonna happen.”_

 _“I’m scared sister, I don’t want anything to happen to Anna. She has done so much for us. I want to support her as much as I can, but there are times like now that make me regret following along with this.”_ His voice turned into barely a whisper by the end. Yaza’s brows dipped in concern, her brother was always filler with energy, for him to be this quiet was worrisome. _He must be really anxious about tonight_ she thought.

_“I as well Zei, but no matter if it’s for better or for worse, we’ll always be there for her until the end.”_

Zei nods his head as his troubles were soothed by his sister and lets out a soft _“Until the end.”_

By then the suns had completely set, releasing their fiery hold on the world and allowing the shadow of the night to conceal all with its dark curtain.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, its finally here. The one… the only… FIRST CHAPTER!!! I hope anyone who has read this has liked it. 3000 words is a lot to type and to put content in, so I am amazed by all the wonderful authors on here who are able to pop out 10,000 word chapter’s like its nothing. Go you, you awesome authors!
> 
> In reality the chapter does seem short to me, probably cause I use a lot more description compared to others who I know. I mean there were only 3 scenes. I honestly planed for more, but the bath scene felt like an end when I came to it, so I decided to cut it short. At that point I would have left out the part with Zei and Yaza, but I needed you guys to know that they were sentient beings, even if I didn’t give the full description of their looks.
> 
> If ya couldn’t tell, they are not the typical phoenix that most of us think of. The next chapter will have their descriptions given, I will make sure of it. I put a lot of work into creating their anatomy, down to their muscle and bone structures, their habitats, how they hunt, and subspecies. Yeah…. Lot and lots of research went into these two. Their creation even has their own story which I may give to you guys eventually. And no these guys aren’t dragons either.  
> I will try to post some images of them that I drew and maybe some or my reference sheets for their anatomy. Hope you guys don’t mind terribly quality photos, they are directly out of my sketchbook.
> 
> Anyway, next chapter will feature (drumroll please):  
> 1) A new character that may or may not be a challenge for our heroes as he is a try hard who can be too stubborn for his own good, and who was also inspired by a certain angry figure skating kitten that we all know and love. *cough* Yurio *cough*  
> 2) More plot? I’m seriously making this stuff up as I go. There might be just an isty-bisty-teeny bit of planning goin on though.  
> 3) The all offensive phrase “flying lizards”  
> 4) More made up names for places and people that I seriously put too much effort in just to mention only once. More Shi’dalu anyone?  
> 5) Aaaannnd……………a creepy old guy….


End file.
